bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
False Life: Shōko Shikyo vs Kanade Nozomi
Human or Arrancar? A young woman was sitting outside a café, swallowing the contents of a cup in her hand. She had to admit, life as a human was not that bad. There was much more freedom to do as she pleased, though, taking a good look at many of the humans around, she had to admit some of their personalities were no better than the Hollows she had encountered back in Hueco Mundo. She set down her cup and got up, walking down the street. Going to The World of the Living was the best choice she had made in over a century. Soon afterwards, a young lady with short pink hair walked towards the café and entered the building thinking about what to order for herself. When she finally decided, she ordered a cup of tea and some cookies. Shōko decided to head back to the café, since she was not yet full, and it would be nice to have a treat she could take home. As she arrived at the café, she shuddered for a second. She could feel a Shinigami's reiatsu. She decided it was best to ignore it, and proceeded to pay for her snacks, before sitting down at the table closest to that of the Shinigami in question. Kanade was eating the cookies when she felt a rather strange reiatsu sitting near her and turned to take a look at what the source was, she was rather shocked to see a girl with long blue hair to be the source of the reiatsu. She then finished the rest of the cookies and her cup of tea before proceeding to walk towards the girl with the weird reiatsu. "Hello, my name is Kanade Nozomi...may I ask who you are?" she said to her. She looked up. "Hello Kanade." He said, drinking some more from her cup. "My name is...Alameda." "Hello Alameda, may I ask why your reiatsu is so peculiar?" asked Kanade, still curious about the strange reiatsu coming from her. "Hm?" She bit into one of the cookies she had. "That would be because I'm an Arrancar." "Oh, so that's why...I've never met an Arrancar before..." responded Kanade, shocked to meet a potential enemy. "You haven't?" Shōko asked. "Not really surprising, Arrancar are less common than Hollows." She lightly kicked the chair out from under the table, inviting the Shinigami to take a seat. Taking the seat, Kanade sat down and scooted in. "But you don't have a mask or a hole on you..." she observed, looking at her for said things. "Urahara-san made me this Gigai." She explained. "It's specialized for Arrancar usage." "That's nice of him, he helps everyone." said Kanade in a cheerful tone. She then asked "How is acting like a normal human, is it weird for you? It must be different from your life in Hueco Mundo". "It is, but it's a life I prefer." Shōko explained. "What about you? Isn't that a Gigai you're in?" "Why yes it is." answered Kanade gesturing towards her body. "I got mine from him as well." she said. "So then you're slightly similar to me, masquerading around as a human." "Kind of." she agreed, looking at her hands sheepishly. "I mostly act like a normal human, attending school and everything. What about you?" she asked. "The same." Shōko replied, setting down her cup. "I actually have a date later on, I was merely snacking on something here before then." "That's very nice, you are adapting very well to this lifestyle. So is the guy a normal human or is he an Arrancar like yourself?" asked Kanade. "Human." She replied, offering the last cookie to Kanade. "Thanks" she said taking the cookie and breaking it perfectly in half and handing the other half back to Shōko. "How much time you have before your date? I don't want to make you late for it..." asked Kanade. "Oh, I have plenty of time. About two hours before I have to meet him." Shōko replied. "So I won't be late." "Well then...would you mind sparring with me? I want to see the difference in power between a Hollow and an Arrancar." said Kanade in a shy manner. Shōko bit into her half of the cookie, and gently put a finger to her chin, as if thinking. "Well...I'm not much for fighting, but I guess it is best not to get rusty. Alright, I'll spar with you." "Thank you very much...Do you know of any places around here that we can hide our Gigai while we spar or maybe an open area to fight in?" asked Kanade. "There's a lake not to far from here. It's surrounded by a forest so not many people travel there." Shōko replied, and stood up. "Follow me." "Lead the way then." said Kanade, following her outside the café. "Alright." She said, and began walking down the street. It didn't take long to arrive at the forest, and an even shorter time to arrive at the lake. It was huge, and it glistened like a large jewel. "Here we are." She said, happiness in her voice, possibly due to the sight of the lake. "Wow...It's beautiful." said Kanade, taking in the gorgeous scenery. "So where do we leave our Gigai?" she asked after a moment. "I won't be leaving mine." Shōko replied. "Not unless I actually need to. I'll still be able to fight, Gigai or not." "That makes no sense, we are going to spar...you'll get all sweaty and you can potentially get your clothes damaged." she argued. "Just leave your Gigai somewhere safe and come back for it after we are done..." she added as an after thought She shook her head, and extended her hand, firing a large indigo Cero that flew right past Kanade. "I will fight as I am." "If your not leaving your Gigai, I'm not going to either!" said Kanade in a pouting sort of voice. She then raised her hand towards her sparring partner and said "Shakkahō" and a sphere of crimson energy shot from her palm. Shōko, in retaliation, fired a Bala that collided with with the Shakkahō, exploding. "Sorry.." She said as she charged at Kanade, her first covered in red cero energy. She threw a punch at Kanade. In a rather swift turn, Kanade spun out of the way of the punch and pointed towards Shōko's back and muttered "Byakurai". A large bolt of lightning shot out of her fingertips. Even in her Gigai, her Hierro was strong enough to prevent immediate penetration by that spell, and she was able to jump out of the way, though there was now a hole in her shirt and a burn where the spell had tried to pierce her skin. "You're skilled in Kidō it seems." Shōko noted, taking a stance. She punched her arm at the air, releasing a large burst in spiritual pressure that shot in Kanade's direction. Although she cannot see the attack itself, Kanade did feel a large burst of spiritual pressure moving towards her. She dived out of the way while the tree behind her took the full brunt of the attack and fell over. "You could see that?" Shōko asked, slightly puzzled that her attack had not connected. "Of course not, I used my senses to dodge it...By the way, you shouldn't be cutting down trees like that...it's bad for the environment..." said Kanade. She then raised her hand towards Shōko again and said "Sajo Sabaku". She jumped, and dodged the energy bindings that were heading in her direction, and they clashed against each other. "Of course, I'll try to be more careful." She descended, hiding herself in the water. Kanade just stood and watched, their spar already killed a tree and she didn't want any more casualties. A Cero blast shot up out of the water, heading straight towards Kanade. She jumped out of the way, letting the cero hit another tree and completely destroyed it. "Awww, not another tree..." Kanade complained, looking at the remains of the tree. Then a barrage of Bala were unleashed from a different location in the lake, all still heading in Kanade's direction. "Oh dear..." said Kanade looking at the barrage of Bala flying towards her general direction. She then said "Danku" and a energy wall appeared in front of her, blocking the ones that would have hit her. She then formed an energy rod in her hand and said "Hyapporankan" before throwing it where she felt Shōko was. The single rod then multiplied into numerous short rods and fell down on Shōko's general location. They all splashed into the water, but there was no direct way of telling if they had hit their target. It was soon clear however, that they had not, as Shōko rocketed out of the water, and landed on the ground. She was soaking but, she seemed unfazed. "That was rather close." She said, sighing. "If those had been any closer, they'd have gotten me for sure." "That's just great...now you are all soaked...lets get you dried off..." said Kanade noticing the drenched Shōko. "I'll be fine." Shōko replied, smiling kindly. "Thank you for the concern but I'll be fine." "Fine then...but I think we should end this a bit earlier to get you cleaned up and ready for your date though..." muttered Kanade. "Of course." The Arrancar replied, and she extended her hand. "Sorry." She said, before firing a Cero that was about as large as a barn silo. "Danku" she murmered adding more spiritual energy to it to fully block the attack. "You know as much as I do that staying in both of our Gigai will not get us anywhere..." said Kanade. "True." Shōko replied. She reached into her pocket, and swallowed the Gikongan she pulled out. Immediately, her Gigai collapsed as her soul was forced from it. Kanade did the same, though she moved next to a tree to allow her Gigai to rest against it when she reappeared in her Shinigami form. Without warning, a Cero shot from the Hollow Hole in Shōko's neck, straight at Kanade. With a simple downward slash with her rapier, she cut the cero in two and the remainder of the blast flew right by her. "I did not expect that." Shōko murmured, firing a Bala at Kanade. "You probably should though, before I left the Seireitei I was on par with a captain." said Kanade kicking into shunpo to get away from the bala. She then fired off a Sōren Sōkatsui at Shōko when she reappeared. Shōko deflected the blast with her bare hand. "You may have been on par with a Captain, but I was the former Segunda Espada." "That means nothing if you have become a Privaron Espada." muttered Kanade. She then focused her reiatsu into her rapier and said "Rend the infinite darkness, Sanzen." and her sword grew longer and wider with an altered golden crossguard with a ruby placed in the center of it. Then beams of light shot down at Shōko from eight directions. "It would mean nothing, had I not been training." She replied quietly. She let her Wakizashi fall from inside her sleeve, catching it before it hit the ground and dodging the attack. "I'm sorry." She said as she unsheathed her blade. "Submerge...Tigresa." She was enveloped by light and her formed changed. Her hair grew longer and turned a light green. Real cat ears adorned her head as her eyes became orange with slits for pupils. Her outfit also became a frilly dress and her boots and sword had vanished. "That's odd, in the reports that I have read on an Arrancar's resurrección makes them look less human, not more..." noted Kanade. She then formed a whip made of light with her index finger and cracked it, trying to hit Shōko. "I believe my Ressrección's appearance is due to my desire to live as a human." Shōko replied, dodging easily. She began to float, and sent a small burst of energy at Kanade. Kanade jumped upwards out of the way of the energy attack. When she reached the top of her jump, she focused the light around her to form a pair of glowing wings. She then said "I admire your Resurrección, it reflects what you truly want and becomes it...my sword reflects something else...". Kanade began to fly around her and released many feathers made of light that gently drifted towards her target. "Flying around and around in circles?" Shōko frowned. She didn't not like this. She began to descend, and, once again, submerged herself in the water. The feathers burned through everything it touched, evaporating some of the water from the lake. Looking at where Shōko is hiding under water, Kanade said "I hope you understand that my manipulation of light lets me see everything right?". She then focused the light that shined through that water that was around Shōko and formed several light spears. All of the spears shot at her at the same time. She sighed, and opened a Garganta, which absorbed them, then opened another Gargant in front of her, which sent them straight at Kanade. As she surface, she murmured "Garganta Reflexión." The spears disentegrated before it even reached her. "I can manipulate the light around me to use as a weapon, it only makes sense that I can disperse the light as well right?" asked Kanade. She then pointed her sword directly towards the sky and said "Seinaru Ame" and countless particles of light were gathering into droplets and began to fall onto the field as if it was raining. "Getting hit by those won't be pretty." She thought, and vanished with a Sonído, and placed her arm around Kanade's neck, using her as a shield from the rain. "My apologies." "The one who should be apologizing is me." called Kanade a distance away from the rain. The Kanade that Shōko was holding began to glow and fade away. "It's kind of a cheap trick using light to make a copy of yourself." mused Kanade, looking at the rain of light that was about to hit Shōko. She vanished, reappearing some where off to the side as the light rain missed her, but she had to keep moving until it faded. Her voice could be heard easily however. "It's not a cheap trick, it's my fault for missing your reiatsu signal." "Whatever you say then..." replied Kanade as she looked at the damage done by her attack, the land and the trees had many miniscule holes spread thoughout. She then said "I think we should end the sparring right now...we barely have half an hour to get you ready for that date of yours." in a cheerful manner. "OH!" Shōko's quiet and serious personality faded as she was surprised and slightly frantic. She reversed her release and reinhabited her Gigai. "You're right, I'm going to be late!" She said, and she started to run. "Thank you for the battle, and the reminder!" She said as she faded into the background. Kanade giggled at how frantic Shōko was and entered her own Gigai. She then called towards the area that Shōko faded from and said "Good luck on your date Shōko-chan". THE END